La dernière chanson
by Le pingouin qui ecrit
Summary: Quand la faucheuse joue à cache cache derrière les notes.


Voici ! Une ptite 'Songfic ' les phrases en italiques représente la traduction de parole de musique (de linkin park !) qui sont ici dite comme du texte normal (pas chantées) J'espère que vous allez aimer ! Je trouve personnellement qu'en anglais ça rend mieux :/ Je l'ai traduite mais l'original a été écrite par moi je n'est pas traduit le texte de quelqu'un d'autre.

Gros bisous 3

REVIEW ! (Avec Point + et point -)

* * *

The last Song (Version française)

- Kurt, _Il y a quelque chose en moi qui tire sous la surface_

- Blaine tu écoutes beaucoup trop cette chanson ça n'arrange rien a ce malheur qui ronges chaque partit de toi ! Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi !

- _Rampant dans ma peau ces blessures ne guériront pas,_ _La peur est ce qui entraine ma chute confondant ce qui est réel. _Vais-je mourir Kurt ? Où est la fin de toute cette souffrance?

- Tu vas guérir j'en Suis sure!

- Je suis _fatigué d'être ce que tu veux que je sois me sentant si incroyant perdu sous la surface, _fatigue de jouer l'homme en bonne santé qui vois le future et oublie le passé . MAIS NON ! Tu sais qu'il n'y a aucun futur !

- Ne dit pas ça OK !Se que tu dis est tellement égoïste !

- _Parfois les solutions ne sont pas aussi simples, parfois les adieux sont le seul moyen_, tu ne sembles pas vouloir voir la vérité ! Kurt c'est la fin ! C'est ma fin !

- NON C'EST FAUX! Tu ne peux pas me laisser seul ! Tu ne peux pas arrêter de te battre ! Tu peux guérir si tu te bas! Mais tu abandonnes le combat tu laisses la maladie te détruire, te rendre si faible. Tu essayes de me hurler dessus mais regarde toi tu n'en as même pas la force. Tu as raison tu es entrainé sous la surface mais au dessus je suis là et tu sembles l'oublier.

- C'est comme si tu ne comprenais pas Kurt! Je t'aime mais_ Je me suis réveillé avec cette crainte, qu'est-ce que je vais laisser une fois que je ne serai plus là ? _JE suis fini ! Elle est partout en moi ! Rien ni personne ne peux la faire dégager de mon Corp. C'est simple ! Je vais mourir Kurt.

- Mais je ne veux pas te laisser partit ! Je t'aime tellement Blaine. Regard moi … je pleure parce que je t'aime and te voir dans se lit … si … mourant ! JE suis sure que ça me détruit plus que ça te détruit toi !

- _Donc si tu me demandes, je veux que tu saches, quand mon heure viendra  
oublie le mal que j'ai fait, aide moi à laisser derrière moi des raisons d'être regretté_

- Blaine … quand? Quand vas-tu m'abandonner?

- Je veux une chose simple! Déconnecte cette machine qui fait battre mon cœur et qui m'apporte de l'oxygène

- Je ne peux pas Blaine … c'est comme si je te tuais

- Je souffre Kurt! Je veux tout arrêter! Et si tu ne veux pas le faire alors appelle un docteur et lui le fera !

- Je t'aime

- _Et ne m'en veux pas et quand tu te sens vide garde moi dans ta mémoire. Laisse tout le reste de côté_… je t'aime aussi

- Blaine … quand ?

- Ce soir, dans mon sommeil … je ne veux pas voir tes larmes couler

- Est ce que … je peux être là ?

- Si tu veux

- Est ce que je peux dormir avec toi ? Une dernière fois? Juste quelque heure? Comme la dernière chose qui peut me protéger de la peine et des larmes, avant la fin de mon monde et la fin de ta souffrance ?

- Tu peux, c'est la dernière chose dont je peux avoir besoin! Juste avant la mort

- Peut tu me chanter une dernière chanson ?

- Je n'ai Presque plus de voix Kurt ...

- Fait se que tu peux! Ta voix est toujours la plus belle pour moi!

- Dans mes derniers soufflés ?

- Dans tes derniers souffles

- Viens par ici !

Kurt s'approcha plus prés et s'allongea a coté de Blaine, dans ce lit glacial que la température de son corps réchauffa légèrement faisant frissonner le bouclé. Un dernier ressentit. Blaine, avec une voix brisée et cassée commença une chanson que Kurt ne connait pas. Surement une de Linkin Park … encore. Blaine écoute cela durant des heures depuis qu'il a découvert qui était atteint d'un dégénération du cœur et des poumons qui le fait mourir a petit feu et dans une atroce souffrance. Il n'a que vingt ans. Sa voix commence a raisonner avec faiblesse, de simple parole qui poussèrent les larmes au bord des yeux de Kurt.

- _Waiting for the end to come (_En attendant que la fin vienne)

_Wishing I had strength to stand(_En souhaitant que j'ai la force de tenir)

_This is not what I had planned_ (Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu)

_It's out of my control (_C'est hors de mon contrôle)

_Flying at the speed of light (_Volant à la vitesse de la lumière)

_Thoughts were spinning in my head (_Des pensées tournaient dans ma tête)

_So many things were left unsaid […] (_Tant de choses n'ont pas été dite)

_What was left when that fire was gone(_Que restait-il quand le feu s'est éteint.

_I thought it felt right but that right was wrong (_Je pensais que c'était un sentiment agréable mais ce

sentiment était faux)

_All caught up in the eye of the storm(_Tous piégés dans l'œil du cyclone)

_And trying to figure out what it's like moving on (_Et essayant d'imaginer ce que c'est que de passer

à autre chose)

_And I don't even know what kind of things I said(_Et je ne sais même pas quelle genre de choses

j'ai dites)

_My mouth kept moving and my mind went dead so(_Ma bouche continuait de bouger et mon esprit

venait de mourir)

_Picking up the pieces now where to begin(_Ramassant les morceaux maintenant, où commencer)

_The hardest part of ending is starting again(_La partie la plus difficile de la fin c'est de

recommencer)

Les cris des machines vinrent naître dans les dernières notes que la voix de Blaine accorda avant de s'éteindre dans un silence mortel et laisser les machines occuper l'espace sonore. Kurt se releva rapidement et compris. La faucheuse a entendu les prières de Blaine. Elle l'a emmené. Une armée de médecins entrèrent dans la chambre, Kurt du se pousser sur le coté pour les laisser agir mais il croisa le genre de regard que personne ne voudrait croiser un jour, un regard plein de pitié et qui semble dire " Dommage mec tu n'as pas eu de chance cette fois si". La chance n'était jamais du coté de Kurt. C'est que tout aller bien quelque chose de mauvais venait tout briser. Comme un magnifique château de carte dévasté par un ouragan. Qu'allait il fait sans Blaine ? Il n'avait jamais pensé à sa vie sans lui ! Car Blaine était sa vie.

Des jours après la mort de Blaine, après les obsèques, Kurt pensa de nouveau de cette dernière chanson, il a cherché les paroles sur Internet, pris illégalement la mélodie et décida d'enregistrer la chanson avec sa propres voix. Le résultat démontra qu'il pouvait pousser sa voix dans des registres qu'il n'avait jamais essayé et avait qui le mérite pour guérir quelque chose dans lui pas la douleur entière, mais une blessure avait juste été recousue. Il posta cette version sur Internet et quelque chose arriva, une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé... le Succès. Les contrats sont tombés en rafales, des maisons de disques prestigieuses, des contrats en or, des concerts mais il refuse tout. Mais il refusa tout ! Ne voulant pas profité de la mort de son petit ami. Il croyait qu'une cicatrice avaient disparues, mais en faite tout revint, en mille fois plus douloureux et cette douleur le fit tomber dans le cercle vicieux d'une dépression infinie. Les contes de fées ne finissent jamais bien si le prince charmant vous quitte. Roméo à bien décide de rejoindre Juliette, Kurt décida de rejoindre Blaine.

Le pingouin qui écrit


End file.
